1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a circuit for a radio system, a use, and a method for operating a circuit of a radio system.
2. Description of the Background Art
A radio system is, for example, a radio network in accordance with an industry standard, such as IEEE 802.15.4. Within the radio system, a synchronization of the system time of all subscribers to the radio system, in particular of all nodes of a radio network, may be desirable.